El Zorro y la bandida
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: la joven Valeria se rebela contra el despotismo del alcalde Enrique y del malvado comandante Velazquez que oprimen a los campesinos, pero el Zorro tratara de ayudarla, puede haber lemon
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Don Jaimico de la Torre

Nota: vuelvo a escribir otro fanfic, esta vez de mi heroe favorito el Zorro, y les aviso que no volveria a escribir un fanfic de Hellsing.

La idea del Zorro solo pertenece a Johnston McCulley, y personajes como el sargento Garcia y el cabo Reyes pertenecen a Disney.

Capítulo 1

En el año 1820 en la California española, vivía una joven morena y bella, aunque era muy seria, que se la pasaba trabajando en las tareas rurales para poder ayudar a su familia.

Valeria, como se llamaba, era muy valiente y si alguien le faltaba el respeto a uno de los integrantes de su familia, ella cerraba los puños y lo ponía en su lugar.

Solía ser el centro de atención de muchos de su gente, incluso de los miembros de la elite cuando la veían pasar, pero su corazón a nadie le pertenecía, ya que en su corazón solo estaba su familia.

Una vez, el joven don Diego la vio en el pueblo cuando estaba de compras, y su sirviente mudo Bernardo noto que cuando la miro, Cupido le flecho, aunque su amo trato de resistirse y seguir con lo suyo, pero Valeria solo le sonrió.

Aunque en la comandancia militar del pueblo de Los Ángeles estaba a cargo el despótico Velázquez, que era la mano derecha del vanidoso alcalde Enrique, del cual también se apoyaba en el capitán Fernando y del teniente Francisco, que al mandar a los soldados hacían el trabajo sucio, como aprisionar morosos y castigar a los que se ponían remolones.

Sin embargo esa tarde, la joven Valeria no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera su familia que estaba ocupada en las tareas del campo: un grupo de soldados comandados por el mismo Velázquez iba hacia los campesinos para cobrar los impuestos.

Al aparecer los soldados que llevaban sombrero circular incluyendo a su comandante, comenzaron a gritar a los campesinos que debían pagar los impuestos, pero uno de ellos les encaro y rugió:

-Ustedes no son más que ladrones que nos exprimen con sus impuestos y no nos dejan nada para alimentar a nuestras familias, atajo de miserables.

Pero de repente, uno de los soldados le dio la muerte disparándole, y el comandante les grito:

-Ahora por esto serán castigados y aprenderán a respetar a los soldados.

Mientras algunos se enfrentaban a los campesinos, aparecieron Fernando y Francisco con refuerzos y atropellaron a los civiles, algunos perecieron por los disparos y los sablazos.

Los hermanos de Valeria enfrentaron al comandante, pero este les dio la muerte con su sable; el padre quiso dispararle con su escopeta, pero el teniente lo mato de un disparo de su pistola; la madre quiso ayudar, pero el capitán la atropello con su caballo.

Después de vencer a los campesinos, los soldados requisaron las cosechas y los animales y se retiraron.

Al volver del pueblo, Valeria se impresiono al ver a su aldea destrozada, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver a sus familiares asesinados, lo que causo su llanto desconsolado.

Cuando los sobrevivientes recuperaron sus fuerzas, acomodaron sus hogares y enterraron a sus muertos, pero en Valeria despertó una gran ira y pronuncio:

-Juro por mis padres que en paz descansen que no voy a parar a destruir al malvado tirano y a sus secuaces.

Recordando al famoso Zorro, Valeria decidió vestirse para entrar en acción y ayudar a los campesinos contra la tiranía; se vistió con botas y ropa adecuada para poder actuar y huir, tapando su rostro con un pañuelo y solo mostrar los ojos, y armada con unas pistolas y un sable, incluyendo un látigo.

Si aparecía el Zorro le ayudaría, porque lo conocía y lo admiraba, para sí poder ganarse el cariño de los pobres a quienes va a defender.

Al volver al cuartel con el botín, el alcalde se puso contento porque era avaro, y además Velázquez regaño al sargento García y al cabo Reyes de estar ausente en servicio:

-¿Dónde han estado ustedes?-Pregunto el capitán.

-En la taberna-Respondió el sargento bajando la cabeza.

-Saben que es delito ser incompetente, de ahora en adelante les suspenderemos los días de descanso y se quedaran en sus puestos-Dijo enojado Velázquez.

Después de que el dúo se retirara, el alcalde les dio permiso a Fernando y a Francisco de ir a la taberna, y como era de su costumbre, nunca pagaban y al verlos los civiles le tenían miedo, incluyendo el posadero.

Aunque también el asunto del Zorro seguía estando, ya que el alcalde ansiaba capturarlo, incluso el comandante, que soñaba por atraparlo y matarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El joven don Diego llego a enterarse lo que causado el comandante con los campesinos, incluso a su padre don Alejandro le pareció abominable lo que hicieron los soldados, del cual parecía que si la tiranía continuaba, los hacendados y los civiles se levantarían en armas.

Pero Diego fingía impresionarse de forma exagerada por el suceso, y su padre le decía:

-No debes acobardarte, debes empuñar la espada y luchar como el Zorro que le pone en su lugar a esos militares bellacos.

-Lo sé, pero me podría lastimar-Respondió Diego.

-Un día de estos te voy a enseñar esgrima y así dejaras de actuar como un cobarde-Le respondió.

Volviendo a su habitación a solas con Bernardo, le dijo sobre su plan:

-Esta noche el Zorro va a aparecer para darle una sorpresa al comandante, pero antes voy a buscar información por mi cuenta.

Yendo al pueblo, incluso para hacer las compras, vio a los pobres campesinos que fueron castigados por los militares, y cuando se acercó para hablarles, estos se pusieron hostiles y uno le dijo:

-Déjanos en paz maldito ricacho, no nos quitaras lo poco que tenemos.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a hacerles daño, solo vengo a hacerles preguntas-Respondió el joven.

-¿Preguntas? Al no querer pagar los impuestos, los soldados nos agredieron y nos quitaron nuestras cosechas y nuestros animales ¿eso es lo que quieres saber?-Dijo enojado uno de ellos.

-No se enojen, pronto el Zorro aparecerá y pondrá en su lugar a esos villanos-Y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar al cuartel fue recibido por el sargento García que lo saludo amistosamente, y el joven le dijo:

-Vengo a conversar con el alcalde, es urgente.

-Bueno, pero no creo que a su excelencia le agrade-Dijo dudando el sargento.

-Igual, no tardare-Replico.

Al pasar por la puerta, el alcalde lo recibió de forma soberbia y le pregunto:

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-He venido a saber del motivo de que haya agredido a los campesinos-Respondió el joven.

En ese momento apareció Velázquez y mirándolo fríamente le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Solo vengo a decirles que lo que le hicieron a los campesinos no fue de mi agrado-Respondió.

-¿Ah sí? Pues usted señorito debe preocuparse por sus asuntos, pues yo hago mi trabajo para mantener el orden y que la chusma respete a la autoridad-Le dijo el comandante mirándolo de frente.

-Mire don Diego, le sugiero que se vaya porque su presencia incomoda-Le dijo Enrique.

Al retirarse del cuartel, se acercó a Bernardo y en secreto le dijo:

-Son unos pesados el comandante y el alcalde, pero esta noche el Zorro aparecerá.

Preparando su vestimenta negra, su capa, su antifaz, su sombrero, sus armas y su corcel, el jinete se dirigió hacia el pueblo en medio de la noche.

El capitán y el teniente, junto con tres soldados salían de la posada después de beber unos tragos, y de la nada apareció la bandida y desenvainando su espada se lanzó violentamente hacia los soldados, y por medio de golpes y patadas dos de ellos fueron puestos fuera de combate, mientras que el tercero la contenía hasta que con una patada en la zona púbica lo abatió.

Ahí, Fernando y Francisco la encararon con sus espadas y el teniente dijo sin perder la sonrisa:

-Si llego a desarmarte me divertiré un poco contigo.

Pero la bandida reacciono y le dio un tremendo puñetazo y lo hizo echar al suelo, y el capitán no hizo más que seguir encarando a la bandida.

Mientras tanto, el enmascarado ingreso de forma secreta al cuartel y de forma sigilosa se dirigió a la habitación en donde Velázquez se preparaba para dormir; de repente le sorprendió apuntándole con su espada y le dijo:

-Por lo que le hizo a los campesinos va a tener pesadillas.

Como un rayo, tomo su espada y se enfrentó al Zorro, mientras que llamo a los soldados y al sargento para que vengan a ayudarle:

-No escaparas de aquí-Le dijo el comandante.

Cuando aparecieron los soldados, el jinete negro tuvo que contenerlos, y en ese momento el comandante lo agarro por detrás, pero el Zorro no se daba por vencido y le pateaba a sus oponentes, y cuando iba a quitarle el antifaz, se pudo salir con un codazo.

El sargento trato de cortarle la retirada, pero el enmascarado le corto los pantalones y le dio un empujón para poder escapar.

En la calle, el capitán no se daba por vencido, pero la bandida esquivo un ataque y de una patada en el vientre pudo noquearlo y ella le dijo antes de irse:

-La próxima prepárate.

Al montar en su caballo, vio que el Zorro escapaba del cuartel y desapareció en la oscuridad montado de Tornado:

-La próxima que lo vea, tratare de conocerlo-Dijo en pensamientos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En su despacho, el gobernador estaba impresionado por lo sucedido anoche, pero también estaba enojado que no pudieran atrapar al Zorro del cual tanto deseaba atrapar y del nuevo peligro que era la bandida:

-No era una mujer, era un demonio-Expreso Fernando.

-Puede ser que sea una amiga o cómplice de ese forajido-Dijo Francisco.

-Sea lo que sea, debe ser capturada, al igual que ese maldito Zorro-Pronuncio Velázquez.

-Está bien, haremos todo lo que sea para poder capturar a estos dos, pero antes, envíen a sus soldados que cobren los impuestos a la gente del este-Dijo Enrique.

-Igual, enviare al cabo Emilio con tres más para que se encarguen del trabajo, él es mejor que Reyes-Respondió Fernando.

-Si sigue haciendo bien su trabajo lo ascenderemos a sargento por ser mejor que García-Dijo Velázquez.

En la hacienda, don Alejandro estaba conversando en la sala principal con uno de sus vecinos para conversar sobre los temas que andaban sucediendo, y uno de los temas para conversar era sobre la bandida:

-Dicen que luchaba bien como un hombre y con su sagacidad pudo dejar a Fernando y a Francisco en el piso, ojala lo hubiéramos visto así nos reíamos de esos esbirros de Velázquez.

-Además del Zorro, esa mujer quiere castigar a los soldados que tanto al pueblo-Dijo Alejandro.

En ese momento, apareció don Diego y saludo al huésped, y su padre le dijo:

-Ven hijo, para que hablemos sobre lo nuevo.

-Que bien ¿Cuál es la novedad?-Pregunto.

-Es sobre la bandida que humillo a los dos esbirros de Velázquez, mientras que el Zorro volvió a acosar al comandante-Dijo el invitado.

-Es una impresionante noticia, aunque yo prefiero los libros, si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación.

Así, don Diego cerró la puerta y le dijo a Bernardo:

-Anoche una nueva amiga quiso demostrar algo de justicia al igual que el Zorro, puede que esta noche tenga la oportunidad de conocerla.

Esa tarde, el cabo Emilio y sus tres acompañantes cabalgaron en direccional este para cobrar los impuestos a los aldeanos. Al desmontar se dirigió hacia la gente y de forma dura les ordeno:

-Hemos venido a cobrar los impuestos, así que paguen sin excusas.

Pero uno de los campesinos se le acercó y le dijo de mala manera:

-¿Y porque queríamos pagar? Nos dejan sin dinero y no podemos dar de comer a nuestras familias.

-No he venido a aquí a escuchar sermones, para eso tendré que darte una lección.

Ahí, el cabo le dio un puñetazo, y aunque le dejo en el suelo lo hizo enfurecer aún más que se lanzó hacia el cabo y uno de los soldados le dio un culatazo, del cual hizo que sus familiares intervinieran, pero estos les apuntaron con sus armas:

-Un paso más y abrimos fuego-Dijo Emilio en tono amenazante.

De repente, apareció la bandida y les grito a los soldados:

-Oigan malditos, vengan por mí.

Dos de los soldados fueron a perseguirla y cuando la encontraron recibieron latigazos y puñetazos, aunque trataron de mantenerse de pie, no pudieron soportar los continuos azotes que les obligaron a huir.

Al ver a sus compañeros correr, los campesinos se abalanzaron contra el cabo y su compañero, pero Emilio desenvaino su espada y les dijo de forma desafiante:

-Vengan ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en ser atravesado por mi espada?

Como un rayo, la bandida se lanzó hacia Emilio y ambos chocaron los aceros de sus espadas, hasta que Valeria logro desarmarlo y le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo tirar al suelo.

El soldado no pudo seguir conteniendo a los civiles y decidió huir, seguido de Emilio que le dijo a la bandida:

-Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, juro que probaras mi venganza.

Los civiles agradecieron a la bandida por haberles ayudado a enfrentar a los soldados, y ella les dijo:

-No se preocupen, al igual que el Zorro, yo les voy a proteger de esos malditos soldados, a quien les hare probar mi venganza.

Al encontrarse con Fernando, Emilio le conto todo lo sucedido y este pronuncio:

-Esa forajida es más salvaje como el Zorro, así que ordenare de inmediato que cuando estos dos aparezcan, los soldados deban estar preparados.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Por la ruta, un personaje importante se paseaba en su coche con su mujer, pero de lo que no esperaron fue lo del ataque de la bandida. El cochero intento defender a sus amos de la atacante, pero esta le lastimo el brazo derecho con su látigo y de repente le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo fuera de combate.

El hombre iba a desenvainar su espada para defender a su mujer y esta preparaba una pistola, pero la bandida lo desarmo fácilmente y lo empujo tirándolo al piso, mientras que la dama intento dispararle pero con un azote de la atacante soltó el arma.

Antes de irse, le ordeno a la dama que entregue su dinero y las joyas, cuando termino de entregarlas monto a su caballo y desapareció.

No que Valeria no sabía era que al que acababa de atacar era un amigo personal del alcalde, su nombre era Florencio y cuando llego al despacho de Enrique, este noto del temblor y le dijo:

-Cuando veníamos para acá fuimos asaltados por una mujer, no pudimos verle todo el rostro, aunque aún no se me va el miedo.

-La bandida-Dijo Velázquez que estaba presente.

-Te comprendo amigo mío, pero no te preocupes, ahora si la forajida intenta ingresar al cuartel le tenderemos una trampa de la que no podrá huir-Pronuncio Enrique.

Mientras los soldados pegaban los carteles de se busca, ahora a la bandida, don Diego se encontró con el sargento García y conversaron:

-Así que hay recompensa por la bandida.

-Sí, si logramos atraparla podremos cobrar la recompensa, además que yo sigo pensando en capturar al Zorro-Le dijo el sargento.

-Ya veo, dicen que es una mujer fatal.

-Si, al cabo Emilio le dio un terrible puñetazo, es como una bestia.

-Increíble, me encantaría conocerla, parece que es atractiva.

-Lo mismo opino don Diego, aunque no puedo seguir hablando ya que yo y el cabo Reyes tenemos que seguir trabajando, ya que no podemos ir a la taberna, como extraño el vino, así que hasta luego.

-Hasta luego sargento y cuídese.

Cuando ambos amigos tomaban sus propios caminos, el joven don Diego se dirigió a la taberna a tomar un trago y observo a unos rancheros y peones hablando de la bandida, algunos charlaban de su belleza, otros de su sagacidad, pero lo que solían hablar mal era de los militares como el comandante Velázquez, incluso el posadero lo calumniaba.

Ahí don Diego pensaba que si el despótico gobierno de Enrique y de los militares continuaba, todo el pueblo y algunos dones como su padre se levantarían en armas contra las autoridades, del cual pensó en ayudar a la forajida vistiendo del Zorro.

Al volver a la hacienda, su padre estaba con algunos vecinos charlando del mismo tema que los parroquianos de la posada, don Alejandro le invito a su hijo para que conversara con los demás, ya que el asunto era serio:

-Mientras el alcalde y sus esbirros se la pasan castigando a los pobres el descontento va a crecer, pero si el gobernador de Monterrey no se entera de lo que anda pasando, tendremos que demostrar algo de lo nuestro y así le haremos saber para que este abuso de poder pare.

-Claro Alejandro, además, hoy a la mañana el amigo del alcalde fue asaltado por la bandida, dicen que lo hizo temblar de miedo, debimos haberlo visto-Dijo uno.

-Aunque los mayores responsables con el comandante y aquellos dos oficiales que suelen hacer todo el trabajo sucio, ellos son el problema-Expuso otro.

-Miren caballeros, no puedo seguir en esta conversación, ya que a mí no me interesa del todo este tema por ser peligroso, si me necesitan estaré en mi alcoba leyendo-Dijo Diego.

-Algún día tendrás que ayudarnos contra este tirano y ya no actuaras de esa manera-Dijo Alejandro disgustado.

Cuando apareció Bernardo, el joven le conto todo lo que han estado conversando, aunque opino en que el Zorro debiera aparecer esta noche.

Después de haberse vestido, el jinete enmascarado monta a Tornado y cabalga en medio de la noche hacia el pueblo.

Como era de suponerse, la bandida se dirigió al cuartel, y al igual que el Zorro decidió ingresar sin ser vista.

Después de estudiar bien el lugar, decidió escalar por la muralla a través de una escalera y con mucho cuidado trato de no hacer ruido.

Ya adentro, golpeo a algunos soldados sin que estos la vieran, y esta trato de ocultarlos en algún sitio, pero uno de los soldados sospecho que algunos no estaban y decidió decirle a sus oficiales.

Ahí apareció Emilio y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Parece que faltan algunos-Le respondió.

-Me parece que hay un intruso, iré a avisarle al comandante.

Cuando salieron Fernando y Francisco, el cabo les dijo lo que andaba pasando y ordenaron a los soldados que investiguen.

Antes que algo salga mal, el jinete negro se acercó al cuartel y como de costumbre ingreso sigilosamente.

Sorpresivamente, la bandida apareció en el despacho del comandante y apuntándole con su espada le dijo:

-Ahora pagaras por todo lo que le has hecho a los campesinos.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo Velázquez desenvainando su espada.

Ambos enemigos chocaron sus espadas, pero la bandida era muy fiera y le lanzaba feroces ataques al comandante, del cual trataba de contenerla.

El sargento escucho el ruido de las espadas y dio el aviso a los demás de que la bandida estaba en la oficina. Fernando ordeno a algunos soldados que se preparen para abrir fuego si la bandida trataba de huir, y de repente apareció el Zorro que agredió a los que tenían mosquete; y desenvainado su espada se enfrentó a varios como el sargento García.

La bandida empujo al comandante tirándolo al piso, y cuando iba a atravesarlo con su espada, apareció Emilio que ataco con furia. Después de contenerlo por un rato, y antes que Velázquez se pusiera de pie, la bandida dio muerte al cabo y huyo por otra puerta.

Mientras trataba de escapar, escuchaba como el Zorro se enfrentaba con los soldados en el patio, y como contenía a Fernando y a Francisco, pero para poder escapar azoto a sus oponentes con el látigo y aprovecho a huir, mientras que algunos le disparaban con sus mosquetes pero fallaron el tiro.

El comandante salió de su oficina y ordeno:

-La bandida está aquí, búsquenla.

-El Zorro estuvo aquí y acaba de huir señor-Dijo Francisco.

-Búsquenlos a los dos, y si pueden mátenlos-Ordeno Velázquez enfurecido.

La bandida y el enmascarado se encontraron en secreto y Valeria le dijo:

-Gusto en conocerte, yo quise hacer igual que tú, ayudar a mi gente de la tiranía.

-Haces bien, además yo quise ayudarte así no te capturan-Le dijo el Zorro.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora debo irme, además tratare de levantar a los campesinos y rancheros en contra del alcalde, te veré luego, adiós-Se despidió y monto en su caballo.

Pero los soldados fueron a perseguirla por todos lados; incluyéndolo a él, trato de montar en Tornado, pero en su camino se enfrentó a dos soldados, mientras que un tercero llamo a los demás, pero para huir les dio puñetazos y espanto al que llamaba a sus compañeros.

Cuando pudo montar, fue perseguido por Francisco que estaba en compañía de cinco a caballo, y trato de que lo pierdan de vista en el laberinto de calles. Pero en otro lugar, la bandida trataba de confundir a sus perseguidores metiéndose por las casas, del cual hizo que saliera por otra puerta, y al montar en su caballo huyo cuando fue vista por Fernando.

Cuando el enmascarado logro perder de vista al teniente, se encontró con la bandida en los alrededores del pueblo y se saludaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En el cuartel, los oficiales y los soldados se estaban preparando para ir en la caza de la bandida, incluso del Zorro, y en ese preciso momento apareció Enrique ataviado con su traje militar:

-Si ustedes van a ir a cazar bandidos pues yo les acompaño.

-De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera saber su habilidad con la espada, excelencia-Le dijo Velázquez.

-Bien, vamos a practicar y les mostrare que tan bueno soy-Respondió.

Poniéndose en posición, el comandante y el alcalde chocaron sus espadas, seguido de Fernando y de Francisco, hasta que practico con el sargento y de susto casi le hunde el acero de su arma:

-Bien excelencia, sabe pelear-Dijo Velázquez.

-Claro, ahora preparen mi caballo y vamos a la caza-Ordeno el alcalde.

En las calles del pueblo, el sirviente mudo fue testigo de la salida de los soldados que marchaban bien armados como si fueran a la guerra, del cual les pareció sospechoso, y sin perder tiempo monto en su caballo y fue a decirles a sus amos.

Pero Bernardo no era el único, a la gente les pareció raro que los soldados vayan bien armados, incluyendo al alcalde, del cual, unos cuantos fueron a avisarles a la gente del campo.

Al regresar a la hacienda, el mudo le explico todo con señas a Diego, del cual el joven se puso a pensar de que hacer y decidió:

-Sera mejor que el Zorro le ayude a la bandida, del cual lo hare por si llegan a enfrentarse con los civiles.

En una aldea de campesinos, aquellos civiles le contaron todo lo que vieron a la gente de ahí y decidieron defenderse y encarar a los soldados.

Ahí apareció la bandida que montando en su caballo se mostró como una líder y empuñando su látigo arengo:

-Hoy me uniré a ustedes para defender a nuestras familias en contra el yugo del tirano, quien quiera pelear que diga que sí.

Cuando termino de arengar, los campesinos, mestizos e indios se prepararon para defender su aldea. Pero uno de ellos se alejó sin que nadie lo viera y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Aquel campesino no era más que un soldado infiltrado que le conto todo lo visto a sus jefes y estos opinaron:

-Se están preparando para recibirnos-Dijo Fernando.

-No importa, debemos actuar sorpresivamente, y recuerden que queremos a la bandida viva-Opino el comandante.

-¿Y si aparece el Zorro?-Pregunto el sargento García.

-Si ¿Qué haremos?-Dijo Enrique.

-Igual, debemos capturarlos a los dos-Respondió el comandante.

Obedeciendo con las órdenes de su comandante, los soldados se dirigieron a la aldea de forma sigilosa sin ser vistos, algunos iban a prepararse para disparar de lejos, y los dos oficiales iban a estar atentos a preparar una segunda carga.

Mientras se ponían en posición, las mujeres se acercaron a la bandida y le dijeron:

-Si los hombres van a luchar, nosotras también lo haremos.

-Igual, he querido que ustedes participen, además yo admiro la sagacidad de las mujeres-Respondió Valeria.

-No se preocupe, daremos lo mejor y no la defraudaremos-Expreso una.

En ese momento, algunos soldados salieron de su escondite lanzándose contra la bandida, pero fueron contenidos por algunos de los rancheros, del cual uno de ellos aviso a los demás de la presencia del enemigo.

En instantes, los soldados aparecieron chocando contra quien se ponía en su camino y los que estaban escondidos dispararon contra algunos.

Pero la bandida se enfureció y ordeno cargar contra el enemigo mientras que ella mandaba empuñando su espada.

Durante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Valeria disparo de sus dos pistolas, y después le lanzo una a un enemigo y la otra la guardo, pero decidió desmontar y usar su espada, y si venían más usaba el látigo del cual con sus azotes eran suficientes para dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes.

Cuando estaba en acción, aparecieron Fernando y Francisco en compañía de una tropa montada que abatieron a cualquiera que se les opusieron, y se dirigieron a su presa que aun contenían a algunos soldados.

De repente, apareció el Zorro galopando sobre Tornado y con el látigo azoto a varios, y antes que haya más muertes de civiles, grito:

-Oye bandida, he venido a ayudarte, si sigues aquí te mataran, así que ven conmigo.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Valeria.

Montando en su equino, la forajida se dirigió hacia donde estaba el enmascarado; y cuando Francisco volvió a sus jefes le conto lo de la aparición del Zorro:

-Bien, ahora tras ellos y olvídense de los civiles-Ordeno Velázquez.

Yendo para el bosque, el dúo era perseguido por el enemigo y cuando se escondieron, ambos hablaron:

-Mira, he venido a ayudarte, lo hago por tu bien y el de tu gente.

-Igual te lo agradezco, pero quiero que mi gente sea libre de la tiranía.

-Si continuas de esa forma los expones a morir, y no quiero que sigas de esa forma, confía en mí, yo puedo ayudarte.

Al perder de vista al dúo, el comandante planeo separarse, un grupo iría con Fernando y Francisco, y un grupo iría con Enrique, Velázquez y el sargento.

De repente, Fernando vio al dúo y ordeno a los soldados que vayan por ellos, pero Valeria le dijo al enmascarado:

-Mira, ve y yo me encargare de ellos.

-No puedo dejarte sola.

-Ve, yo puedo con ellos.

Obedeciendo a Valeria, el Zorro se fue por otra dirección, dejando a la bandida luchando bravamente con los soldados.

En otro lugar, el enmascarado fue sorprendido por el otro grupo que lo perseguieron, unos soldados se le adelantaron y le cortaron el camino, uno de ellos asusto a Tornado e hizo que el jinete perdiera el control y se caiga.

Cuando intentaron agarrarlo, el enmascarado les dio golpes y patadas, y logro ponerse de pie, ahí desenvaino su espada y enfrento a dos, a quien se deshizo de ellos con un puñetazo.

Aprovechando la situación, Enrique, Velázquez, García y Reyes desmontaron y se lanzaron contra el Zorro, quien los encaro bravamente; al comandante le agarro el cuello con su látigo y al tirar de el cayó al suelo; el sargento y el cabo se enfrentaron, pero el combate duro poco al desarmar a Reyes y cortarle el cinturón a García y empujarlo.

El alcalde se lanzó contra el Zorro y este estuvo conteniendo sus ataques, hasta que uno de ellos tiro muy profundo en un árbol cuando el jinete negro lo esquivo, ahí le marco la zeta en su chaqueta. Cuando García quiso atacarlo de vuelta, logro burlarlo y montar a Tornado.

Después de mantener a raya a varios oponentes, la bandida encaro a Fernando con mucha furia, pero Francisco se había escondido y al aparecer por detrás de Valeria le pego con un palo en la cabeza y esta quedo inconsciente, del cual el capitán ordeno a los soldados que la ataran.

Cuando Enrique y García despertaban a Velázquez, uno de los soldados les aviso que la bandida fue capturada, del cual les dio un ataque de alegría e impresión, y al tenerla en su poder, Enrique ordeno:

-Llévenla a la mazmorra del cuartel y vigílenla bien.

-¿Qué hacemos con el Zorro?-Pregunto Fernando.

-Esperen, puede ser que venga por ella, así que cuando venga al cuartel le tendremos una trampa y lo mataremos-Opino Velázquez.

-Que buena idea, por la tanto estén bien atentos-Dijo Enrique.

-A sus órdenes, nos estaremos divirtiendo mucho con ella-Dijo Francisco.

Al volver a la hacienda, Diego se puso a tomar un poco de aire por volver apurado, y después de cambiarse de ropa, le dijo lo sucedido a Bernardo:

-La han atrapado, y puede ser que la hayan encerrado en la prisión del cuartel.

Cuando el mudo le expreso a través de señas sobre una posible trampa, su amo respondió:

-Si, en eso ando pensando, tendremos que averiguar bien de que estarán tramando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Esa mañana, don Alejandro estará sorprendido sobre la noticia de la captura de la bandida, y le preocupaban los civiles que estaban sedientos de justicia; cuando se presentó ante Diego le dijo:

-¿Lo supiste?

-¿Qué cosa padre?-Pregunto.

-Lo de la bandida, la han capturado y la tienen en la mazmorra del cuartel en donde dicen que la están torturando, pobre de ella.

-Estoy muy impactado por eso, incluso por su gente que desean levantarse en contra de Enrique.

-Lo mismo opino, si se levantan les ayudaremos, esta tarde iremos a la oficina del alcalde y nos quejaremos de él.

Mientras tanto, Enrique visitaba constantemente la mazmorra en donde los soldados que vigilaban a Valeria la andaban acosando con amenazas de violación, pero la que estaba más obsesionado por ella era Francisco, pero Fernando y Velázquez trataban de ponerle los puntos:

-No se diviertan tanto con ella, deben estar atentos a cuando aparezca el Zorro-Les decía Enrique.

-Descuide excelencia, hay guardias en las murallas y por las barracas, están atentos a disparar si aparece ese forajido-Le dijo Velázquez.

-Más le vale, lo quiero muerto-Le respondió el alcalde.

En ese momento, uno de los soldados le llamo a Enrique por la presencia de unos dones que querían hablar con él.

Al volver a su oficina, vio a los dones, entre ellos don Alejandro, que venían para protestar en contra de su despótico gobierno:

-Mire alcalde, pare un poco o el pueblo se levantara en contra suya, ya es suficiente con sus abusos-Exclamo uno.

-Ya cállense, ustedes no están en posición de decirme lo que yo debo hacer-Contesto enojado el alcalde.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el capitán Fernando, que apareció sin saludar a los dones y le dijo a Enrique:

-Su excelencia, he venido a anunciarle que algunos amigos de la bandida han sido capturados.

-Bien, enciérrenlos en los calabozos, cuando vean a su líder en la horca se les irán las ganas de sublevarse-Contesto Enrique.

Mientras el capitán cumplía con las órdenes, don Alejandro se sintió ofendido y rugió:

-Le advierto, si sigue con esta tiranía lo va a lamentar.

-Ya basta, guardias llévense a estos dones-Ordeno.

Mientras eran llevados hacia la salida, les dijo:

-Si vuelvo a escuchar sus quejas los voy a meter en la cárcel y les voy a embargar sus haciendas.

-Hágalo y tomaremos las armas-Le dijo Alejandro de forma desafiante.

Esa noche, todos en el cuartel estaban bien atentos para la llegada del Zorro, pero quien apareció en las puertas del lugar fue un monje encapuchado, uno de los guardias les pregunto por su presencia y este respondió:

-Vengo a salvar el alma de la bandida.

-De acuerdo, a ver si se lamenta de sublevarse-Le dijo el guardia.

Mientras el monje se dirigía a la mazmorra, el alcalde estaba ansioso de sorprender al Zorro, y para eso estaba con Velázquez y Fernando que estaban más que atentos para ayudarle.

Cuando el monje pidió hablar con la prisionera dentro de la celda, el carcelero se apresto a abrirle la reja, este le dio un tremendo puñetazo, y el guardia fue a ver qué pasaba y el encapuchado le dio un golpe en la cara.

El monje no era más que el Zorro que vino a liberar a Valeria, y cuando salió ella le advirtió:

-Mira, esto es una trampa, debes tener cuidado.

-No te preocupes, yo me las arreglare para poder huir.

Saliendo sigilosamente de la mazmorra, trataron de ver por todos lados por si había un enemigo y con látigo y espada en mano estaban atentos a luchar. Pero Valeria deseaba vengarse de los oficiales y el Zorro le dijo:

-No será fácil, así que haremos esto: tu iras a llamar la atención de los guardias y yo liberare a los prisioneros.

Cuando ambos se separaron fueron a hacer lo que pensaron, Valeria golpeo a tres soldados sin que lo vieran a ella, mientras que el enmascarado dejo fuera de combate al guardia de las celdas y con las llaves libero a los prisioneros, lo que provoco que uno de los soldados diera la alarma.

Al ver al jinete negro se lanzaron contra él, mientras que Valeria azotaba a algunos con su látigo quedando aturdidos; pero el enmascarado saco su látigo y abrió paso azotando a varios oponentes; el sargento García y el cabo Reyes trataron de atraparlo, pero por su torpeza fueron desarmados y les dio un empujón a ambos.

Cuando apareció Francisco se lanzó contra el Zorro y trato de contenerlo, pero Valeria fue a ayudarle y con el látigo le pego en la cara y quedo aturdido, y a continuación se enfrentó a dos y les pudo desarmar, pero Francisco de furia lo ataco por detrás y ahí Valeria lo aparto y le hundió la hoja de su espada al teniente y lo mato.

Continuando, el Zorro se enfrenta Fernando y este trata de acabar con el pero sus ataques son rechazados, hasta que es empujado y cuando se pone de pie interviene Valeria y lo mata.

Enrique y Velázquez ven lo que pasan y se unen a la batalla, el comandante enfrenta al enmascarado, pero para no perder más tiempo esquiva un ataque y el jinete negro da muerte a Velázquez.

Al ver muerto a los altos oficiales, el alcalde trata de huir, pero Valeria toma un mosquete y da muerte de un disparo a Enrique antes de llegar a la puerta.

Pero el sargento y los demás soldados trataron de atrapar al dúo pero estos los asustaron con sus latigazos y pudieron huir junto con los prisioneros, desapareciendo en la noche.

Al estar en la guarida, Valeria se puso a descansar de todo lo que ocurrió, incluso comió y bebió algo porque en el cuartel no le dieron nada; además agradeció toda su ayuda al Zorro, del cual se dio un baño y después de secarse se mostró al natural ante el enmascarado y le dio un beso.

Después de besarse apasionadamente, se recostaron en un catre en donde se dieron caricias y abrazos, hasta que Valeria durmió piel a piel con el Zorro, y cuando le quito el antifaz se sorprendió:

-Eres tú, el hombre tímido.

-Sí, soy yo, pero quiero que guardes este secreto, por el bien de mi familia y de California.

-No te preocupes, yo me iré a otro lugar, en donde opriman a los campesinos, yo estaré para ayudarles.

-Ve, te necesitan.

Después de vestirse y de besarle a don Diego, Valeria monto a su caballo y partió rumbo al horizonte.

Esa mañana, don Diego le contaba lo que paso a Bernardo en su habitación y detrás de la puerta Alejandro pensaba:

-Diego andaba ocultando algo, pero pronto lo sabré.

Fin


End file.
